civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Eritrea (Hamid Idris Awate)
Eritrea led by Hamad Idris Awate is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from Urdnot_Scott, DarthKyofu, Lime and Scapegrace. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Eritrea' Eritrea is a country of the Horn of Africa, located on the Red Sea. Eritrea’s coastal location has long been important in its history and culture—a fact reflected in its name, which is an Italianized version of Mare Erythraeum, Latin for “Red Sea.” The Red Sea was the route by which Christianity and Islam reached the area, and it was an important trade route that such powers as Turkey, Egypt, and Italy hoped to dominate by seizing control of ports on the Eritrean coast. Those ports promised access to the gold, coffee, and slaves sold by traders in the Ethiopian highlands to the south, and, in the second half of the 20th century, Ethiopia became the power from which the Eritrean people had to free themselves in order to create their own state. In 1993, after a war of independence that lasted nearly three decades, Eritrea became a sovereign country. During the long struggle, the people of Eritrea managed to forge a common national consciousness, but, with peace established, they faced the task of overcoming their ethnic and religious differences in order to raise the country from a poverty made worse by years of drought, neglect, and war. Eritrea’s capital and largest city is Asmara (Asmera). Hamid Idris Awate Hamid Idris Awate (10 April 1910 – 28 May 1962) was an Eritrean independence leader. He was the founder of the Eritrean Liberation Army (the armed wing of the Eritrean Liberation Front), and is considered by most as the 'father' of the Eritrean struggle for independence. 'Dawn of Man' "Hamid Idris Awate, you are rightfully called the National Hero of Eritrea, for without you there would be no Eritrea to speak of. You were born within the Italian colony on the continent, to a small village in peasantry, but it was not long before you showed your true colors. Your skill for linguistics and strategies alike earned you a commission with the Italian army, and it was not long after that you fought as one of the heroic Ascari. But it was only then that the prospect of Eritrean independence started to become a reality. It was under your leadership in Cairo that your countrymen put up a stalwart resistance against the Ethiopians, and time and time again you proved that Eritreans would never salute an Ethiopian flag. But now your country needs you once more, just as they did at Mount Adal. Can you guide your people in the coming troubles? Can you fortify yourselves against what overwhelming enemies stand before you? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Selam, I am Hamid Awate, leader of the Eritrean people and our struggle for a place in this world. Tell me, can I consider you a friend or a foe?" Defeat: "Y-you poisoned my milk?! How could you?" Unique Attributes Strategy Eritrea is one of those very straightforward Civs that has very clear goals. It is a War Civ, through and through. Don’t let the high reliance on Culture fool you, this Civ wants to get high amounts of Production and use that to make military units. The Penne Di Falco is a very strong recon unit, especially due to its high sight abilities, good movement, and being extremely good at flanking. It does offset some of the issues from Honor (the initial lack of Culture), and the Cableway Station is one of those buildings that’s almost defining of your entire strategy. This one is a Honor-Rationalism-Autocracy Civ through and through, with elements of Commerce and Patronage if you really need it. Interestingly (and surprisingly) enough, it’s also a deceptively good Civ for the purposes of Science, but then again, most Civs are. Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua, Text, Design *''Urdnot_Scott'': Map, UU Icon *''Lime'': DOM Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon *''Scapegrace'': Design Category:DMS Category:12 Days of Africa Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Semitic Cultures